When It All Goes Wrong (reuploaded)
by jamese765
Summary: When Duck turns during the train ride to Savannah, everything falls apart for Clementine and her group. Based on the scene where Duck turns, after Lee fails to convince Kenny to stop the train. Re-upload of the original story, with updated appearance and other corrections. (First story in the "We're A Team" series.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Lee pounded on the door, desperately trying to get Kenny to listen to him. Finally, he gave up and went back to the boxcar to tell Katjaa what her husband had done. However, when he got there, he found blood all over the floor and no sign of Katjaa or Duck. Worse yet, he found Clementine's hat and no Clementine. Upon further inspection, he found Ben dead nearby. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse, he saw the re-animated form of Duck coming at him. Caught off guard, Lee was attacked and knocked out of the boxcar.

 **Alright, I guess I should explain this one: This is the story that started what I'm calling the "We're A Team" timeline. This is what set me up to right the adventures of Clementine and Jeff (see stories We're a Team and Never Alone, once done reading this story, if you want more), following the events of Seasons 2 and 3, with my own original story making up the fourth, eventually. It's original form was poorly organized and had a lot of grammatical errors, etc, so I decided to kick that one into the trash and reworking it, to be more readable. For anyone who's seen it before, there's not much difference. For newcomers, I hope this has you hooked and wanting more!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Aftermath**

Clementine woke up with a pain in her leg and side...and her head inches from the rails. Quickly, she moved away and was met with more pain.

"Ow," she whimpered, as she discovered her dress had patches of blood on them.

Looking around, she knew what had happened and hoped Duck hadn't fallen out with her. Relieved to see he wasn't around, she gasped when she saw Katjaa a few feet away, covered in blood and barely alive. Quickly, but carefully, she moved to the woman and hoped she was alive enough to talk.

"Katjaa?" she said. "Please don't be dead."

Katjaa coughed and looked at her.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alive," she said, weakly.

"I was worried my efforts to save you had failed." She paused to take a breath. "After Duck turned and bit me, I knew I had to do something to save you, so I broke your fall, when you fell out of the train."

Clementine looked at her with tears in her eyes, knowing Katjaa's time on Earth was almost over.

"Please," she pleaded. "Don't leave me alone. I need someone to help me find Lee."

"I can't," Katjaa replied, letting a tear fall. "I- I just wish I had gone to Kenny myself. I think he would've listened to me."

Clementine looked at her, still trying hard not to cry.

"He was too stubborn to listen, Katjaa," Clementine began. "It's not all your fault."

Katjaa gave a smile of thanks, then closed her eyes and moved no more. Clementine cried. One of the few people she trusted was dead and she couldn't stop it. Worse yet, she was alone, frightened, and injured. Then, it hit her: Katjaa would come back soon. Looking around, she found a railroad spike loose on the ground and picked it up. _You come back no matter how you die. If you don't destroy the brain, that's just what happens._ Ben's words rang in her head as she raised the spike in the air. Knowing she may not be strong enough, she rammed the pointed end into Katjaa's skull, after two tries. Still crying, she got up and started walking, well aware that he leg was hurting from the fall. As she limped, she remembered the blood on her and the pain in her side. Worried Duck managed to bite her, she started to lift her dress to see, only to remember she was out in the open and someone might see her. Quickly, she moved into the woods and found a place safe enough to check herself for any signs of a bite. There, she didn't take any chances and removed everything and checked every area of her body she could see and touched where she couldn't to see if she had been bitten. She finished her examination and found nothing, much to her relief. Not wanting to waste any time, knowing the others may still be alive, she redressed and limped back to the tracks. Knowing she could only go so far on a wounded leg, Clementine limped in the direction she last saw the train heading.

-

Back on the train, Kenny had been focusing on the track ahead when he noticed something.

"Sure has been quiet back there," he said to himself. "Maybe they finally stopped-Oh geeze! Hang on everybody!"

He applied the brakes, with Chuck hanging onto the front railing, and brought the train to a halt. There, in their path, was a tanker trailer, hanging off a bridge over the railroad. He stepped out and began cursing the misfortune.

"We come all this way just to be stopped by a tanker!" he shouted, clearly angry.

"You may want to hold off on your little rant, Kenny," Chuck said.

The fisherman turned to the old railroader.

"Why?" he asked.

"I've not seen anyone get out of the boxcar," Chuck replied.

Puzzled, Kenny slowly walked to the car.

"Guys? It's safe to come out, now," he said.

As he approached the boxcar door, he heard a groaning. Thinking someone may be sleeping and having a rough dream, Kenny looked inside...only for Ben to reach out to grab him.

"Holy-" Kenny began.

Chuck wasted no time in grabbing Kenny's gun and putting a bullet in Ben's head, ending the undead teen's attack.

"What happened?" Kenny asked, as he surveyed the carnage in the car.

"Looks to me like your boy turned, after all," Chuck said.

Guilt and pain began to attack Kenny as he realized what his inaction had done.

"No, no, noooo!" he wailed, dropping to his knees. "I got everyone killed. Lee, Clementine, Katjaa, Ben...all dead because of me."

"Hey- I know it may not have been avoidable, but gunshots DO attract those things!"

Kenny and Chuck looked up to the bridge, where a man and woman stood. Kenny was in no shape to properly speak, so Chuck stepped up.

"Our apologies, folks," he began. "We've had sudden bad luck. One of our group had been bitten and we were going to deal with it when he attacked his mother and the rest of the group. The gunshot was for the only one who managed to stay on the train, but turned, as a result of the attack. We're all that's left now."

"Oh man," the young man on the bridge said, in shock at the story. "That sucks."

"Tell me about it," Kenny said. "It's all my fault. I refused to deal with my son being bitten and it got everyone but myself and Chuck killed."

The couple came down the ladder on the side of the bridge and approached them.

"I'm so sorry," the woman said. "I'm Christa and this is Omid."

"Kenny," he replied. "You've already been introduced to Chuck." He paused. "I'm not going to let this mess be the end of me. Let's get that tanker down so we can get moving."

The others agreed and they set to work finding a way to cut the tanker down safely.

 **Poor Kenny! :(**


	3. Chapter 2

**What Now?**

Clementine had been walking for what felt like days and was feeling exhausted. She couldn't tell for sure how far she had gone, but knew she needed to find shelter soon, as the sun began to set. Soon, she saw two bodies on the ground, near the tracks. When she reached the bodies, she gasped.

"No," she said, barely able to hear herself. "Please, no. It can't be."

There, side by side, were Lee and Duck. She could see that Duck had a bullet in his forehead, meaning Lee had the strength to keep Duck from finding more people to bite, but she didn't know if Lee was alive or not. Slowly, she approached the man who had protected her for the last few months, fighting back the tears as she went.

"Lee?" she said, hoping her friend was still alive.

Slowly, the man turned and looked at her. He looked terrible.

"Clementine?" he said, surprised to hear her voice. "You're alive?"

"Y-yes," she replied. "Katjaa broke my fall. But I still hurt my leg and my side."

"At least you're alive," he pointed out.

Clementine looked at him and smiled. "Now we can go find Kenny and Chuck together," she said.

"I don't think so, sweet pea," Lee replied.

Clementine was confused.

"W-w-why?" she asked.

Instead of speaking, he lifted up his left hand where a bite from what used to be Duck was clearly visible.

"No," she said, trying to deny it. "No, no, no. That's not- It can't be. It's not true!"

"I'm sorry, Clem," Lee replied. "But it is."

She fought tears as she looked at the only one she looked up to after the outbreak began. Without him, she would've died and become a walker.

"I can't- I can't lose you," she cried. "Please. _PLEASE,_ don't be one of them. Don't become a walker. Not after all we've made it through."

"I'm sorry, Clem," Lee said, trying his best to comfort her. "But I can't stop it. You know what you have to do, to keep me from turning and killing you."

"I don't know if I can," she sobbed. "I can try, but I don't know if I can do it."

"You have to," Lee replied. "I wouldn't think less of you for sparing me the pain of becoming one of them. Once that's done, try to get to Savannah to see who's left. Be careful when you get there."

No longer holding back the tears, Clementine aimed the gun at Lee's head, as she carefully stood up.

"Goodbye, sweet pea," Lee said.

"Goodbye," Clementine replied, closing her eyes.

She didn't want to see it happen, but knew she needed to see to do it right. She opened her eyes to see Lee's closed, as he accepted his end. Though she never got proper training, she did her best to keep the gun on target and her finger on the trigger. With one last look at her friend, she nearly lost all control when she finally pulled the trigger.

Kenny eased the train to a stop, as they reached the outskirts of Savannah, then stepped out of the locomotive's cab. Omid, Christa, and Chuck met him outside, ready to go.

"What do we do?" Omid asked.

"We need to try to reach the river and get a boat, if there are any left," Kenny replied. "I'm not gonna lie, the plan is a bit of a stretch, but we need to try."

The others looked at him with concern, but they knew he was right.

"I'm all for it," Chuck said. "As long as we come up with a backup plan, in case the boats are long gone."

"We'll figure something out," Omid replied.

"There's always a way out of tough situations." Christa smiled. "If it weren't for your optimism, Omid," she began. "I don't think we would've made it as far as we have."

"Somebody's gotta remain positive, in these tough times," Omid replied, with a smile.

Kenny smiled. Even with the guilt over what happened still on his mind, he knew he had to remain as positive as possible, or he would die a miserable and lonely man. Carefully, they entered the city, trying to avoid any walkers as they went. The streets were peaceful and surprisingly empty...until a nearby church bell rang.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Kenny shouted as walkers began to appear.

Readying their guns and whatever other weapons they had, they fought their way through the streets, looking for a convenient opening or somewhere to take shelter until the walkers cleared. Finally, they find a house that looked sturdy enough to stay in, until the herd cleared out. They got to the back door, only to find it locked.

"Come on!" Kenny shouted, knowing the walkers were coming after them anyway.

"There's a pet door," Omid observed. "Maybe there's a way to reach inside through it."

"Even if we could, we'd need someone small enough to get inside," Kenny replied.

He sighed, and closed his eyes.

"This is where we would need Clementine. She was small enough to crawl through and get the door open."

"Maybe we could break the door open then barricade it with any furniture that may be left inside," Chuck suggested.

Kenny didn't like it, but he knew they had to do something or they were walker food. He raised his foot and kicked the door hard. Slowly, but surely, he broke the door open, until it finally swung inward. Quickly, they hurried inside and Kenny held the door closed while the others searched for heavy furniture. Piece by piece, a table, a bookshelf, and a cabinet were placed in front of the door and the group could finally rest a bit. As they sat in the chairs and on the couch in the living room, they thought about what they had each been through. Omid and Christa's adventures varied drastically from Kenny and Chuck, who didn't even know each other that well, to begin with. Kenny was deep in thought, trying to figure out what could've been done to stop the events that had unfolded. Finally, he realized his mistake.

"I-I should've listened to Lee when he told me Duck's time had come," he said, as a tear fell. "If I had, everyone but Duck would still be here. It's all my fault."

"Kenny, you can't blame yourself," Christa said, attempting to comfort him.

"I know," Kenny replied. "I just-"

Then, it hit him. The missing supplies. The bandits attacking the motel. The walker biting Duck. Lily killing Carley. Duck turning and killing everyone but himself and Chuck, who got lucky by moving to the front of the train when Lee tried to get him to stop it. It all began to connect. Lily had suspected Carley of the whole mess, which is why she killed her. But Carley wasn't the only one to be accused. If Carley was innocent, then that meant…

"Son of a-" Kenny began to say.

"What is it?" Omid asked.

"Ben, the teenager you saw us put down when he had turned," Kenny replied. "It's his fault that my family and friends are dead!"

"Calm down," Christa said. "If he's dead, then there's no need to be angry."

Calming down, Kenny realized she was right.

"Oh, the irony," he said, with a slight smirk on his face. "Killed by the one whose death he caused. Poetic justice. Karma. I didn't have to kill him myself."

Without another word, he slowly got up, headed for the stairs, and disappeared into one of the rooms to gather his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 3

**Not Dead Yet**

After what felt like more days passing, Clementine finally found her place of rest, as the sun began to set. She was tired and longed for a rest for her wounded and weary body and mind. Carefully, she approached an old train station along the tracks, and found two walkers, with bullets in their heads. From the cloths, she guessed they were workers in the station, before everything went crazy. She looked and saw a tanker trailer on it's side, with the hitch cut off and was about to dismiss it...until she saw a body with a familiar high school jacket on it.

"Poor Ben," she said to herself. "He must've been bit when they stopped here, or...when Duck turned."

Without thinking anymore about it, she carefully opened the door, with Lee's gun in hand. She was nervous about using a weapon she had little understanding of, but she had no other choice, if she was to make it to Savannah and at least find out what happened to her parents. Carefully, she checked the rooms and realized the two dead walkers outside were the only ones that had been inside, before someone killed them. Probably Kenny, if they stopped at the station for the tanker. Knowing she was safe, she laid down on the floor and tried to get some sleep.

The Next Day:

Waking up around sunrise, Clementine gathered the gun and her hat, which were the only belongings she had, and resumed her journey. She desperately wanted to step into the woods and find a creek or pond to wash herself and her clothes in, but didn't have the time, if she was going to get to Savannah soon. As she reached the tracks, she heard a noise. Turning to see what it was, she gasped in horror. There, following behind her and the loud train that had been through, was a massive walker heard. She knew she couldn't outrun it, so she tried to hide before they noticed her, but it was too late. They were right behind her before she could head back to the station. Bracing for the end, she closed her eyes. To her surprise, she wasn't attacked and opened her eyes to see them walking past her. _Okay, that's weird,_ she thought. Then she realized why they were ignoring her: The blood and other muck on her clothes made the walkers think she was one of them. With no time to think about it further, she limped on and eventually found her way to the front of the herd, where she tried her best to keep going, without alerting the walkers to her presence.

Two days Later:

Kenny sat on the couch, looking at the supplies they had managed to retrieve from Crawford. Having heard of the place from one of the few survivors still hanging around Savannah, a girl named Molly, they snuck in overnight and gathered a few supplies they knew they would need to get out of the city. What made it easier was that Crawford had fallen and was full of walkers, rather than armed guards. Molly had played a big role, but didn't stick around, as she saw that the city was no longer safe to stay in. None of them cared where she went, but had been thankful for her help. As they looked over their new supplies, they heard a sound that made them worry. Kenny looked outside and gasped.

"I've never seen anything like this," he said.

"What?" Omid asked. His question, however, was soon answered as he looked outside.

"Holy- There's- there's hundreds of them!" he said in shock.

"I'd say it's more like thousands," Chuck corrected.

"What brought them here?" Omid asked.

"Ah crap," Kenny said. "We likely drew them here with the train. Just took them a while to get here." He looked to the others. "Stay out of sight so they don't attack. It's our only option for now."

Quietly, everyone hid from sight of all windows. They kept as quiet as they could, hoping the plan would work.

Wham!

"Geeze! What was that?" Kenny asked.

Wham! Wham!

"They're at the back door!" Christa called.

"Well that's just great!" Kenny replied. "Omid, let's go!"

Quickly, the two men hurried to the back door, which had been repaired in the days since their arrival, and readied their guns. Kenny signalled for Omid to take hold of the door knob, ready to open and shoot any walkers they saw.

"On three," Kenny said. Omid nodded in agreement. "1...2...3!"

Omid opened the door and they put their guns to the head of the small walker they saw...until it gasped in surprise.

"No! Don't shoot me!" the figure cried. "I'm just looking for my friend!"

Kenny recognized the voice. _It can't be,_ he thought. Motioning for Omid to do the same, he lowered his gun. There, covered in mud and dried blood, was a little girl he had thought died days before.

"Clementine?" he said in shock. Quickly, he picked up the girl and held her close. A little too close for comfort for the wounded girl.

"Ow!" she cried.

"Sorry," he said, putting her down.

Kenny led her to the living room, noticing a limp as she walked.

"Are you alright?" he asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Let me see what I can do," Christa said. "I may not be a medical expert, but I can at least try to sort out what's wrong."

Carefully, she helped Clementine lay on the couch.

"Where does it hurt the most?" She asked.

"My leg and the right side of my chest," Clementine replied.

Carefully, Christa examined those areas of her body and managed to get a pretty good guess as to what it was.

"Well?" Kenny asked, as Christa walked up to the men.

"She has a fractured leg and some cracked ribs," Christa replied. "It's a good sign, given how long she went without medical care. Guess it's a good thing we picked up some medical supplies in Crawford."

"Do what you can, Christa," Kenny said. "We need her is as good a shape as possible for when the herd clears out. We need to leave as soon as possible."

Christa nodded and set to work, while Kenny discussed escape plans with Omid and Chuck.


	5. Chapter 4

**Escape**

"Alright, we need to get out of here," Kenny said. "But we already know a boat trip is not going to happen. So what do we do?"

"We can't go anywhere, if we can't get out of this house," Chuck noted.

"He's right," Omid said. "So, how do we get out of here?"

Everyone tried to think of a solution, but couldn't. That is, until Clementine remembered how she made it to the city.

"We could try the way I got here," she said. "I didn't know being covered in blood and other stuff would keep the walkers from attacking, until I got caught in that herd, but it works."

"Hmmmm…" Kenny said, as he thought the information over. "We need to get a walker without attracting attention from the others, or it won't work."

Knowing the risks, they carefully opened the front door and Kenny grabbed a stray walker, holding it in such a way it couldn't get him, and dragged it inside, where Omid stabbed it in its forehead. Clementine really didn't think she needed to cover herself, having been covered in the stuff for days, but Kenny insisted she do it, anyway.

"You need to do it again, Clem," he said. "The scent from what's on you had three days to wear off, so it'd be best to do it again, so you're safer."

"Okay," Clementine replied, nervously.

It took several minutes, but they were finally ready to give the plan a try. Slowly, they opened the front door and walked out, trying their best to appear as though they belonged. _This should be easy for me, even with my leg the way it is,_ Clementine thought, as they slowly worked their way against the herd, which didn't seem to care that they were going the in opposite direction. For a while, the plan went without any problems. However, that changed the instant Omid tripped on a brick from a nearby wall that had crumbled. This caused Chuck, who was almost directly behind him, to also fall. Christa reached to help Chuck up, but was grabbed by a walker that had noticed the incident. Thinking quickly, Omid grabbed the brick he stumbled over and smashed it into the walker's head, effectively killing it. Christa opened her mouth the thank him, but instead watched in horror as he was grabbed by another walker, that was about to bite into his neck.

"Help!" he called.

No sooner had he said the word, two gunshots rang out, taking the walker down. Omid looked and saw Clementine holding a smoking gun.

"Thanks," he said.

All the girl could do was smile, before refocusing her attention on getting out of the mess they were in. Meanwhile, Kenny was busy using his gun and a crowbar he found to take down as many walkers as he could. Unfortunately for him, more began to notice him and soon had him cut off from the rest of the group.

"Kenny!" Clementine called out, as the sounds of Kenny fighting his way through the herd faded. "No! I can't lose him!"

At that, she started to run to find him, only for Chuck to stop her.

"You go after him and you'll be dead before you reach him," he said, as he knocked down several walkers with a shovel. "Kenny's a stubborn one, so he ain't going down easy, if they get him at all."

As a tear ran down her face, Clementine realized the old railway man was right and shot down a walker that looked to have once been a fast food worker. The fight was tough, but they soon found the back of the herd and worked toward it. The walkers, however, were as stubborn as mules and refused to let their prey get away from them. They surrounded the four as they were shot, stabbed, and bashed out of the way of the survivors.

"They're surrounding us!" Omid exclaimed. "This may be the end!"

Clementine hated hearing those words, but knew it was true. She would die in the midst of a herd of walkers, in a last stand with three people she barely knew.

 _I'm sorry Lee,_ she thought, as she readied herself for the end of her short life.

"Clementine, run!"

She looked up to see Omid and Christa had cleared a path almost all the way to the back of the herd. Omid stopped for a second to look at her.

"Go now, while you have a chance!" he called.

"But you'll die!" she cried.

Christa knelt down in front of her, with a stern look on her face.

"You have to survive," she told her. "Lee would do the same thing in this situation, which is why we're doing this. Kenny told us how much he cared for you and wanted to keep you safe, so it's for them that we do this. Now go."

Christa then rejoined Omid and Chuck, who had kept the walkers off them while they talked, and took down two more walkers before one finally got her hand and bite hard. Christa screamed in pain as Clementine watched, afraid to move and unwilling to leave them. Suddenly, she was picked up from behind and held to one side as Chuck bowled his way through and set her down as a walker grabbed him and pulled him back into the herd. Clem watched as he took out three more walkers before they converged on him and overwhelmed him. His cries were then joined by Omid as he, too, was bitten and dragged to the ground. Christa's screams of pain were heard, but her death was, thankfully, out of Clementine's view. Realizing the walkers would soon return their attention to her, she turned around and ran. After several minutes, she stopped and looked back one last time.

 _I won't forget what you did for me,_ she thought, as tears ran down her face.

"Goodbye," she said. She then turned away from the city of Savannah and never looked back.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

The sun was beginning to set as Clementine made her way through the rural hills outside of Savannah, and she was tired. Still mourning the loss of everyone she knew, she sat on a log and looked at the ground.

"I'm still alive, Lee," she said to herself. "But I'm alone. Everyone's gone….probably even my parents. What do I do?"

A tear dropped to the ground as she tried to think of what to do next. After several minutes, she decided to try and enjoy the sunset. Looking up, she smiled as the sun started to drop below the horizon. Just then, movement caught her eye. She looked closely and found a lone figure on the horizon walking slowly. Clementine watched to see what the figure would do. It was moving too fast to be a walker, but she didn't know if she should try to go to them or not. Suddenly, the figure stopped. She froze.

 _What do I do?_ She thought. _Do I go to them or do I stay here?_ S

Still unsure of what to do, she sat in a state of confusion, as the figure began to walk toward her.

 **And that concludes this story. Even in it's original form, it was never meant to be lengthy, so please don't be upset at how short it is. First time reading? Why not go on ahead and read the sequels: "We're A Team" and "Never Alone". Also, be on the lookout for the 4th installment, which will be my own take on what Season 4 will be like, coming out in the next month or so. Until next time...**


End file.
